Usuario:Ana Liddell
400px|link= |-|¡Holi!= Welcome to Wonderland~ Holas~ soy Ani, llamadme Aniwis si os gusta (? soy de Venezuela :3 pero tengo el típico acento de Archiespañol tengo 14 años~ tengo un gatito llamado Wismichu, es rubio de ojos color vomito (? pos, mis mejoreh amigah de la vidah son Maniwis, Artiwis, Andiwis, Fluttiwis y otras weonas plz, me ENCANTAN las oreos, y más las americanas, son tan safghdjksla♥ y pos, me gusta Alice Madness Returns, la weona me recuerda a mí de tantos problemas mentales que tiene (? soy un tal divertida, pues, si llegas a tratarme bien, puede que tengas toda mi confianza y apoyo pero si la cagas, te saco la chucha , además tengo otra gatita :3 (Ellos se meten a la casa por comida pero son mis mascotas además del pez que tengo :v) la minina se llama Anita Shunior, Yamel y yo la bautizamos así xd en fin, si quieres saber más de mí, clickea los demás botones~ Como verás, también soy una de las administradoras de la wiki y por lo tanto, mucho respeto tío sino te saco la chucha (? una de mis pasiones, es diujar, siempre ha sido la primera, me encanta todo eso de las sombras y las técnicas de dibujo, pero ahora me gusta más pintar gráficamente, sha sabes, una tablet sensualona y tener las App's para ello y pos nada, sha sabes mis pasiones~ También me considero gamer, pero no de esas que dicen que son gamer's para ser populares o "Los mejores juegos son GTA V y Maincraft" no, no, no tío, esos son niños ratas, sí weones con rasgos de rata (?) como sha debes saber (Porque según debiste leer arriba) mi juego favorito que es y siempre será es Alice: Madness Returns, la verdad, no hay tanta historia de ello, sólo lo ví en un mercado, me gustó la portada, lo jugué y ahora hago yuri con la Liddell (?) Okno, también me gusta Pokémon :3 (Favian detected (? ) mi inicial favorito... Hmmm... ¡Charizard aghjkhglfds! de segundo puesto está Tríco uvú (Treecko) y el otro sería (No es inicial, que sho sepa) Es Skitty/Delcatty, esha era mi vida junto con los otros, hasta que la consola la vendieron ;u; pero sí, hay otros ciertos juegos que he jugado pero me da flojera explicar y todo eso c: prácticamente te estoy diciendo toda mi historia. :'0 (?) Y pos, te preguntarás (Y si no, te jodes(?) ) como conocí Mai Litul Poni (? y por qué me gusta pos, que sho recuerde, fue cuando andaba buscando la intro en varios idiomas de la seria, la cual las encontré en My Little Pony:Wiki, pos sí, me puse a escucharlas y pos, por un momento fui al chat y que había entrado al perfil de Alme y vi que de los enlaces de Wikis tenía el de acá, pos entré y empecé a curiosear por acá, también recuerdo que me tomó mucho tiempo hacer mi primer OC, entré al chat de acá y estaban Valeria, Maniwis y Milla haciendo una impro, y yo como tenía tantas ganas de unirme pos, puse un nombre random y así empezó todo~ 150px|right Posta, si te aburrí con todo esto y que eres un pedófilo que quiere saber más de mí, seguí clickeando los botones. (?) |-|Gustos~= Pues, en esta parte, como dice el título, aquí están/estarán algunas cosas que me gustan, pueden que me falten por flojera o por no tener tiempo~ Esta sexy y sensualona Wiki~ ¡Vocaloid! :3 ¡Pokémon! Favian♥ Los gatos. :3 ¡Las oreos! *°* 400px|right Alice Madness Returns~ ¡La Nutella! *¬* Los unicornios. :3 Pusheen~ El dubstep. BI La verdad, todo tipo de música menos Reggaeton. uvú El anime. c: Los hipsters*-* Leer fic's. uvú Ser especial. Ust(?) Los Sims. ;w; Rubius, Mangel, Vegetta, Willy, Alexby, Luzu, Staxx, Soda y Wismichu. ♥ ¿Ya dije las oreos? Son ricas. *¬* El helado. :'0 El yaoi y el yuri♥ |-|Lo que no gusta:c= Pos, como lo otro, lo que me desagrada al 100% e.é El bowling. :c El cáncer de dibujos. ;-; Las cucarachas. (No sé, son bichos feos, excepto cuquita(?) Las weas sobrevaloradas. :v Las violaciones. (?) Los weones irrespetuosos. >:v El feminismo y el machismo. :v |-|Friends♥= Pos, aquí están las criaturitas que siempre llevaré en mi kokoro sha que puedo confíar en ellos y que sé que siempre estarán para mí al igual que sho siempre estaré para eshos. ♥ Mana♥ : Bueh, es una gran amiga y hermana, ya que, como siempre estamos (haciendo yuri hard(?) juntas y nos divertimos, pos, nuestra relación se ha hecho más fuerte hasta ahora que la nombro mi hermanita mayor ;w; ♥ la muy pinche no quiere que Samy tenga hijos con Nero, bueno, la adoro, y realmente la aprecio, a veces la weona me recaga con su actitud, pero si es de describirla, diría que es una gran chica con la que te puedes confiar de todo c: ya que ella siempre ha estado apoyándome en las buenas y las malas, por ella, soy la cuñada de Vegetta. (? P.D: Samuel es de ella, de nadie más, lo tocas y las dos te sacamos la chucha. ♥ La Arty: La loca más loca del chat, después de mí (?) Esta coño e' madre si que me hace cagar de la risa, pos, qué decir de ella... ¡Es muy maja la weona! Es una de las pocas personas con las que comparto mi interés de Pokémon pero bueno, a esta le gusta dibujar lo que sea, me recuerda a mí en versión... Emmm... Más "Artucha(?)" lo que a veces me molesta de ella es que se ponga ausente en el chat y uno pariendo en llamarla, pero sinceramente y de corazón es una hermana más (La cual no tengo ;w;) en fin, no tengo más nada que decir, es mi Artucha y yo soy su Aniwis. ♥ Flutty: Otra hermana más, arre, antes me caía mal por algunas razones (Las cual no diré, se joden(?) ), pero pudimos arreglar ese problemas y ya somos muy amigas, está sí que está loca como yo, siempre nos andamos cagando de risa y la wea, ella sabe como ser especial conmigo, está tía siempre saluda a todos en el chat y cuando no me saluda a mí le pego con la chancla >:c pero esha sabe que es con amor y que siempre va a estar en mi kokoro. c: ♥ Miku: Una de mis mejores amigas, le encanta vocaloid, gracias a ella y a Andy, a mí también me gusta. =w= Rin: Otras de mis mejores amigas, la agrego porque ella me dijo(?, nah, me agrada y la quiero mushisisisisisimo. :3 Bunny: Buena amiga del wiki, es divertida y toda la wea, la quiero. c': Cadan: Bien, esta tía puede que sea muy rompe pelotas, pero esha sabe que tiene un espacio en mi kokoro, loco, ella y yo tenemos casi los mismo gustos, en especial en música y de leer fics xd (Esha es la obsesionada con el Yaoi/Hentai/Lemmon/Shota/Incesto ewe además es mi vecina (De países) y tiene también la obsesión de tocar siempre a Nathaniel para que gima para ella (?) ♥ Verónica: Una gran amiga en esta wiki, es muy especial para mí, la quiero, también hace que te cagues de risa como nunca lo has echo y puede que sea un poquitín rompe pelotas, pero vale la pena pasar el rato con ella, también es la hermana de mi flaco... :'v pero es buena gente, mientras esté a 436789432 kilómetro lejos de mi bebé, todo está bien (?) ♥ Avril~: Otra mejor amiga más~ *Tratando de que se le salga lo cursi* Pos, esta también es de Argentina y se cree una troll, actualemnte, en un fic está saliendo con Reiji Sakamaki, pos sí, la quiero, hace que te cagues de risa como más nadie, es la Jinx del wiki:3 (Si lees esto te diré que no terminaré el fic(?) Almeja ewe: La weona me cae bien, es mi suegra bishis, es mejicana pinches cabrones (? me recuerda a Óscar por ser especial y saltamuros(?) ♥ Faviancisho~: Bien nene/a, si querés conservar tus pelotas/ovarios, NO LO TOQUES, es mío y solo de mí >n< de mi pertenencia, putito, pos sha sabrás, lo amo con TOOODO mi kokoro, más te vale haber entendido la advertencia. e.é ♥ |-|Bromances*3*= Aquí hay algunos de los bromances que son tan afghgjfkdls, si te interesa ver los que me gusta pos, adelante, sino, que te violen los gatos(?) Faviana♥ (FavianxMíplz) Yanel~ (YamelxMí) Deify (DeiGamerxFlutty) 200px|right Ismana♥ (MíxIsmael) Eldy~ (AndyxElsa) Anna xd (AnnaxMí) Rubelangel. *u* (RubiuhxMangel) Wigetta~ (WillyxVege) Kirarty. xd (ArtehxKirino) Fudana♥ (FudouxMíplz) Sacapiz(? (SacapuntasxLápizxd) Makoharu*-* (MakotoxHaruka:3) Kirana<'3 (KiritoxMíxd) |-|Mis personajes~= Sí, sí, lo del título plz son MIS personajes que sólo son míos y de nadie más, sha que no me acostumbro a "compartir" en fin, sólo sho tengo derecho a usarlos. uvú Alice Liddell~ IA~ (Vocaloid) MAIKA~ (Vocaloid) Luka Megurine~ (Vocaloid) Favian~ ♥ Fudou~ (Inazuma Eleven) Kidou~ (Inazuma Eleven) Kariya~ (Inazuma Eleven) Tsurugi~ (Inazuma Eleven) Sasha Braus~ (Shingeki no Kyojin) Tsumiki Miniwa~ (Acchi Kocchi) 400px|right N~ (Pokémon) Red~ (Pokémon) Touya~ (Pokémon) Touko~ (Pokémon) Ruki Mukami~ (DL's) Kou Mukami~ (DL's) Ayato Sakamaki~ (DL's) Shiina~ (Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo) Anna~ Elsa (Soy ella, pero es de Andy(?)~ Alicia se fumó un porro~ Kirito-kun~ Asuna~ Kyoko Kirigiri~ (Danganronpa) Celestia Ludenberg~ (Danganronpa) Makoto Naegi~ (Danganronpa) Nagito Komaeda~ (Danganronpa) Haru~ (Tonari no Kaibutsu Kun) Rarity (Mía y de Arty)~ Octavia~ Wismichu~ La silla~ Sacapuntas-kun~ Lápiz-sempai~ Mei~ Ahri~ (League of Legends) Mary~ Makoto~ (Free!) Haruka~ (Free!) Rin el policía secsi~ (Free!) Nagisa~ (Free!) Rana~ (Vocaloid) Memoca~ (Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea) Efina~ (LiEat) Leo~ (LiEat) Harold~ (LiEat II] Allen~ (Alice Mare) Letty~ (Alice Mare) Joshua~ (Alice Mare) Rick~ (Alice Mare) Mirai Kuriyama~ Chocolat~ (Nōkome) Sebastian Michaelis~ (Kuroshitsuji) |-|Gif's cuquis~= center center center center center |-|¡Nos vemos!= Bien, por ahora mi perfil se termina hasta aquí, pronto agregaré más cosas~ Ah, pero no te vayas sin un abrazo. :3 center Categoría:Perfiles Categoría:Pegasisters Categoría:Nominados al OP13 Categoría:Usuarios destacados Categoría:Administradores